77daysfandomcom-20200215-history
Mission narrative
The mission narrative, a.k.a. the mission, is a story told by the first phrases of each Pronunciation Book video from HtP Guacamole to HtP Nicole. The core narrative consists only of these introductory statements, though the A & B dialogue does sometimes seem relevant to the narrative. The mission narrative takes its name from the plot of the story, which appears to centre around the mission of a small, dedicted, pseudomilitary group (a.k.a. the squad) in Nicaragua. The mission narrative consists of 88 videos in total can be considered a precursor (and tie-in) to the Countdown. The Narrative Below is the narrative as it appears when only the introductory statements are considered in the same order that their respective videos were uploaded (Guacamole—>Nicole). There are 9 different scenes within the narrative, and it has been sectioned up accordingly. :Beginning "Don't worry," I said, "guacamole is an acquired taste." "I'm not worried," she said. "I'm just hungry." She was wearing Salvatore Ferragamo in the jungle. I was still adjusting to the new biome myself. At first, it was difficult to coordinate with the guerillas. Her Spanish was good, so she became the liaison. I read Ptolemy under the southern stars. My boots are too formal for the jungle and too casual for the city. The work is painful; the adrenaline is an analgesic. Verizon was, and still is, a valued corporate partner. The banking team is surprisingly well-versed in metallurgy. I can't RSVP until I have a disguise. :'The Catering Job''' We arrived at the brasserie dressed as caterers. Her svelte figure caught the minister's eye, just as Chief predicted. Jackie was lucky no one picked up on his accent. She served pepperoncini with a tight smile as I photographed documents in the kitchen. The minister recoils from the gaudy Merlot pairing ... is our cover blown? We had no idea we were enabling the oogenesis of a new power. The gala was ruined by jealous love. We retreated to the jungle as fireworks lit the southern sky. It was the first of several times Jackie would blame things on Belarus. I lay in the hammock at base, dreaming of LA. We would resume our reconnaissance in the morning; for now, we tried to forget about the mission. :Aftermath "This is all I was able to procure," she said, producing a bottle of Dom Pérignon. Glyph sulked in his tent as the rest of us gathered for pinochle. Chief, who had posed as a waiter, said Lasso had been seated at the president's table. I finished the last of the now-warm champagne and said goodnight. She stumbled into my tent an hour later, surprisingly tipsy for a femme fatale. Eventually I yield to uneasy jungle dreams. :The Dream A temple of finance two thousand feet above the mega-city. They each have a Sausage McMuffin around the corner; it's the only affordable meal in the Zone. The radio still works in the elevator, of course. A familiar feeling ... has he been in this building before? He's wearing his formal uniform: white shoes, red suit, blue radio. You can dress for success, but you can't have it all. :Morning We awoke to the sound of Jackie strumming a mournful Latin melody on his guitar. I knew immediately that something was wrong. He seemed absent as we planned the route for the day's expedition. We would hike to the beach, stopping in town for a cerveza. Even in times of war we must occasionally enjoy a drink with friends. "We are cursed with an impossible mission in hell," I said, taking the final slice of breakfast quiche. "Excuse me," said Jackie. "I had planned to eat that." "Okay," I said, "let's split it." "Is nothing sacred?" said Jackie, struggling to get the words out. :Hiking Even in her bulky field gear she looked pretty hot. Friendship, money, love: these are difficult words for a regulator. I must have had some idea that we were doomed, but I was too young to care. Who can regulate the economics of passion? Back then, I only had two things to live for: her and the mission. We hiked without speaking, listening to the sounds of the jungle. In such an unfamiliar place, you lose track of what is real. I resolved to speak with Dr. Colorado as soon as I returned to LA. :The Fight We saw three guerrillas approaching with unhappy faces. I hoped they wouldn't notice my American accent. They did not prepare me for this in school or on-the-job training. In moments of carnage it was clear that battle was fun for Jackie. I had a cyanide caramel in my pocket in case I was captured. Through the pain, I tried to recall happier times spent in Jubilee Tower on 2-for-1 Tuesdays. We tried to netride for help, but unsurprisingly, our router was down. When the assault became unbearable, Glyph used his aegis to shield our party. It was a welcome maneuver, albeit late. I myself had been prepared to use a powerful combat lien -- but only as a last resort. :The Ten Mysteries As we resumed our hike, I thought of ten mysteries. First, who was the architect of our mission? Second, why did the Regulators' Office acquiesce to working with the banks? Third, why would a financier of Jackie's status choose to accompany us for field work? Fourth, what secret research led to our loci in Nicaragua? Fifth, what wasn't Chief telling me about the Tlaxcala office? Sixth, why had the minister sketched an ouroboros on his napkin last night? Seventh, why was there a five-year gap on Glyph's curriculum vitae? Eight, what connection did Chief's ex-wife have with President City? Ninth, what would happen to this country and its economy if we won? And tenth, why did she insist we conceal our relationship from the rest of the squad? One day, these questions will be answered in a splendid exegesis. I was certain that someone in LA knew the answers to all ten mysteries. Or perhaps I already knew them myself? :The Ocean We reached the beach just in time for an exquisite ocean sunset. I shed my clothes and jumped into the ocean. It amuses me now to recall how I took my physical body for granted. Chief and Jackie were already unpacking the food bag; it was their turn to prepare dinner. Jackie used a kukri to chop tomatoes, slicing with violent intensity. Why was he always so grim when preparing Italian food? Chief was in charge of the aubergine, which he cultivated himself back in LA. When the risotto was properly al dente, Chief called the team to a makeshift dinner table. Nicole slipped out of her Karl Lagerfeld ensemble into a simple Yigal Azrouël gown. That was the last time I was with Nicole; her image lingers in my new consciousness-system'' Video Gallery File:How to Pronounce Guacamole|Guacamole File:How to Pronounce Worried|Worried File:How to Pronounce Salvatore Ferragamo|Salvatore Ferragamo (previously private video) File:How to Pronounce Biome|Biome File:How to Pronounce Coordinate|Coordinate File:How to Pronounce Liaison|Liaison File:How to Pronounce Ptolemy|Ptolemy File:How to Pronounce Boots|Boots File:How to Pronounce Analgesic|Analgesic File:How to Pronounce Verizon|Verizon File:How to Pronounce Metallurgy|Metallurgy File:How to Pronounce RSVP|RSVP File:How to Pronounce Brasserie|Brasserie File:How to Pronounce Svelte|Svelte File:How to Pronounce Lucky|Lucky File:How to Pronounce Pepperoncini|Pepperoncini File:How to Pronounce Merlot|Merlot File:How to Pronounce Oogenesis|Oogenesis File:How to Pronounce Gala|Gala File:How to Pronounce Fireworks|Fireworks File:How to Pronounce Belarus|Belarus File:How to Pronounce Hammock|Hammock File:How to Pronounce Reconnaissance|Reconnaissance File:How to Pronounce Dom Perignon|Dom Pérignon File:How to Pronounce Pinochle|Pinochle File:How to Pronounce Lasso|HtP Lasso File:How to Pronounce Champagne|Champagne File:How to Pronounce Femme Fatale|Femme Fatale File:How to Pronounce Yield|Yield File:How to Pronounce Finance|Finance File:How to Pronounce Sausage McMuffin|Sausage McMuffin File:How to Pronounce Radio|Radio File:How to Pronounce Familiar|Familiar File:How to Pronounce White|White File:How to Pronounce Can and Can't|Can and Can't File:How to Pronounce Guitar|Guitar File:How to Pronounce Wrong|Wrong File:How to Pronounce Route|Route File:How to Pronounce Beach|Beach File:How to Pronounce War|War File:How to Pronounce Quiche|Quiche File:How to Pronounce Excuse Me|Excuse Me File:How to Pronounce Okay|Okay File:How to Pronounce Sacred|Sacred File:How to Pronounce Two|Two (previously private video) File:How to Pronounce Pretty|Pretty File:How to Pronounce Difficult Words|Difficult Words (previously private video) File:How to Pronounce Idea|Idea File:How to Pronounce Economics|Economics File:How to Pronounce Live|Live File:How to Pronounce Sounds|Sounds File:How to Pronounce Real|Real File:How to Pronounce Dr.|Dr. File:How to Pronounce Three|Three File:How to Pronounce American Accent|American Accent File:How to Pronounce School|School File:How to Pronounce Fun|Fun File:How to Pronounce Caramel|Caramel File:How to Pronounce Jubilee|Jubilee File:How to Pronounce Router|Router File:How to Pronounce Aegis|Aegis File:How to Pronounce Albeit|Albeit File:How to Pronounce Lien|Lien File:How to Pronounce Of|Of File:How to Pronounce Architect|Architect File:How to Pronounce Acquiesce|Acquiesce (previously private video) File:How to Pronounce Financier|Financier File:How to Pronounce Loci|Loci File:How to Pronounce Tlaxcala-0|Tlaxcala File:How to Pronounce Ouroboros-0|Ouroboros File:How to Pronounce Curriculum Vitae|Curriculum Vitae File:How to Pronounce Connection|Connection File:How to Pronounce Won|Won File:How to Pronounce Conceal|Conceal File:How to Pronounce Exegesis|Exegesis File:How to Pronounce Certain|Certain File:How to Pronounce Perhaps|Perhaps File:How to Pronounce Exquisite|Exquisite File:How to Pronounce Karl Lagerfeld|Karl Lagerfeld (previously private video) File:How to Pronounce Clothes|Clothes File:How to Pronounce Recall|Recall File:How to Pronounce Food|Food File:How to Pronounce Kukri|Kukri File:How to Pronounce Italian Food|Italian Food File:How to Pronounce Aubergine|Aubergine File:How to Pronounce Risotto|Risotto File:How to Pronounce Yigal Azrouel|Yigal Azrouël (previously private video) File:How to Pronounce Nicole|Nicole (previously private video) Trivia *Coincidentally, the number of videos comprising the mission narrative, like the countdown videos, is also a multiple of 11 (88 & 77 respectively). Speculation * External Links *Fan-made mission narrative compilations: **Version 1, by oathkeeper **Version 2, by lmn **Version 3, by Janus References Category:Research Category:The Mission Category:Narratives